Dr. Livingstone
Dr. Jason Livingstone is a character from the Olympia Heights series of novels and comics. He is a mortal. Vitals Name: Jason Livingstone Sexuality: '''Heterosexual '''Hair: Brown with gray streaks; bearded Eyes: Hazel Race: Caucasian Hobbies: Reading Family: Paul Livingstone (father), Haley Livingstone (daughter), James and Scott Livingstone (twin sons) 'Drives: '''Buick Elektra (restored) History Little is known about Jason Livingstone's early years, except that he was raised by his father and his aunt after his mother left. Jason went to medical school and began working as a doctor in Florida. He married and had a little girl before his wife became ill shortly after delivering twin boys. Jason's wife died of some form of cancer, and during his mourning period Jason went behind the backs of his supervisors to put a patient with the same form of cancer into a clinical trial. He did not loose his license to practice, but the move cost the hospital a lot of money and he was subsequently black-listed from working in the area. Jason took a job as a school nurse to pay the bills, but stayed for the stability and ability to spend time with his children. He existed quietly in his office reading medical journals and fending off flirtations from Candace Matthews, an English teacher, until students began coming to him with strange symptoms. The Pantheon In ''Olympia Heights: The Pantheon, the first of these is Astin Hill, who has glowing hands. Jason discovers that a few other students with powers and arranges a meeting with another observant teacher, Celene Davis , one of three adults at Olympia Heights Senior High with a degree above a Masters (the other is Principal Phillips, though in the comics Phillips is changed to Dr. Kirtley, modeled after a friend of the author). The Weight of the World Jason is injured in an attack by Titan brothers Epimetheus and Prometheus in The Pantheon. In Olympia Heights: The Weight of the World, Jason becomes frustrated with the cattiness and irresponsibility that turns the members of The Pantheon against each other. During this novel he begins a romantic engagement with Celene Davis''.'' Between novels, Jason acts as the doctor for Devon and Frank when they become pregnant with a potentially super-powered child. The Blood of Athens In Olympia Heights: The Blood of Athens, Jason checks in on Frank and Devon and their new baby. At the end of the novel, following a Titan attack that kills Candace Matthews and Peter Hadley, Jason steps down from his position as mentor for the safety of his children. The Cult of Kronos In Olympia Heights: The Cult of Kronos, Jason gets drawn back in when Celene is killed by Kronos. He takes Penny in, and his home becomes the new hub for The Pantheon as they deal with the Titan threat and become divided, some traveling far away for college while underclassmen stay behind. When Celene and Peter return from The Underworld, Jason resumes his relationship with Celene. When the members of The Pantheon are kidnapped by Kronos, Jason and Zach hide away at Jason's father's hunting cabin from which they mount a rescue mission. In the final show-down with Kronos, Jason is pick up by the legs and slammed into the ground, dying instantly. Peter is too late finding him in The Underworld, and Jason drinks from the lethe and cleanses his soul of all memory. The Pantheon secretly cares for the financial well-being of his children. During the epilogue, a young doctor working in Africa is shown as the reincarnation of Jason. He is watched over by the gods, and at night a mysterious woman, an incarnation of Demeter (Celene), visits him. Comic Continuity Jason appears only as a cameo in "Lightning Rod." In "Give Up the Ghost," Jason is one of the few adults (possibly only) to notice that something isn't right about Peter Hadley's black eye. Jason reaches out to Peter and tells him the story of a healer who cured death (Asklepios). Trivia *Jason's children are named after the character Haley James-Scott on One Tree Hill. *The cover model depicting Jason on ''The Cult of Kronos ''is Mark Miltz, a painter. Category:Characters